Recon Assassins
by BlazeNightblade
Summary: Logan Shade has been through Hell. His parents died when he was five, and now his brother and sister have been murdered. Now he is on a rampage and a secret organization will help him avenge their deaths. But for their help, he must prove he is able to ha
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys and girls, sorry i haven't been able to update my story. i have the chapters written out. I will get them posted ASAP. Please give me a review. I am always looking for new ideas for the story.**

**BlazeNightblade**

**Recon Assassins**

At first all I hear is silence. Nothing but pitch black, lifeless, silence. I am trying to keep still for as long as possible. I want to get up and stretch. I had been prone for three weeks straight. I was tired, hungry and impatient. I had energy bars to eat, but it wasn't enough. And then it was all about to change. I saw him.

Age: 38

Height: 5'8"

Black hair

Brown eyes

I was supposed to kill him that day. Reason? Destroying an entire city. He created a bomb so powerful, it destroyed Moscow, Russia… ten years from now. I must put an end to this before it goes too far. Before the world as we know it, comes to chaos.

I work for a secret organization that is an unknown branch of law enforcement. We are called recon assassins. My name is Logan. I have been doing this job for a few years. Hoping that I will eventually become a leader of my own team. Through the years, the RA has developed time travel, laser weaponry, and advanced equipment that we use to protect the past, present, and future from the most dangerous men and women in the world.

This is my first mission on my own. I need to eliminate this monster before he causes mass destruction.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five years ago…

I woke up just like any other day. But today was special. It was my 13th birthday. I got dressed and ran downstairs and into the living room. "Happy birthday Logan," someone said. "Thanks!" I replied, not paying much attention to the person in the living room. I ran into the kitchen. I saw my sister Chloe. I gave her a hug. "good morning login! Happy Birthday!" she said. "thanks Chloe," I said. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yup. How many waffles do you want?' she said. I hate three before my brother Thomas came in the room. "Whoa Logan! Slow down! Save some of your appetite for your cake," he said. "OK," I replied. I stopped eating and opened the wrapped box on the table. Inside was a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. Chloe, Thomas, and I shared the cake. We talked about our parents and wishing they were here with us.

_When I was five years old, our parents were murdered in the street, seven blocks from our house. Chloe was only twelve. We had nowhere to go. Luckily Thomas was 18. He became our legal guardian._

Chloe was 20 now. She and Thomas took care of me. All of a sudden Thomas left the room and came back with another wrapped box. I knew what it was. Something I had been wanting for a long very long time. I opened up the gift, pretty much tearing it apart. And there it was. A five inch hunting knife with a coal black handle, and a silver hilt. The blade was already sharpened. And it came with a sheathe that you could put anywhere. "Oh my god! Thank you Thomas! Its just was I wanted," I said. "Your welcome buddy," said Thomas. I stared at it in awe. The blade had our last name engraved into it. I hugged both Chloe and Thomas. "This is the best birthday ever!" I said. And I ran upstairs and to get my backpack. I put my sheathe on my belt and put a jacket on. "Logan! Hurry up! You'll miss the bus!" Chloe called out. "OK Chloe! Ill be right down!" I said.

I quickly grabbed my homework and went downstairs said goodbye to Thomas. Chloe packed my lunch. I took it and hugged her. She kissed me on the forehead and I got on the bus and left for school.

Our school allowed us to bring knives to school. We had a PE class that wasn't like a normal schools' class. Our teacher taught us to protect ourselves, being the school was in a city filled with crime.

I sat by my friend Jackson on the bus. "Hey! Its your birthday!" he said. At that point he noticed my knife. "And look at your nice Blade!" he shouted. All of a sudden everyone was staring at me. They drew all their attention to my knife. I got a lot of compliments on it.

The bus ride was short. When we arrived at school I went straight to my locker. As soon as I was there, Danny, the school bully was there waiting for me. "Alright Shade! Time to pay up. Your cash. All of it!" he said. Now I allow my friends call me by my last name, but not my enemies.

I turned to him and drew my knife. I held it with the blade down. I held the knife ready to slice his stomach open. "Oh I'm sorry. I don't have any cash today to give to you," I said. "now get the hell away from me before the janitor has to mop your blood of the floor!" he backed away scared, knowing I wasn't afraid of slicing anyone to pieces. I knew then I wouldn't see him the rest of the day. I went to PE for my first class. We learned how to sword fight. I beat most of the students.

My next opponent was Jackson. We chose which wooden sword/dagger to use. I chose a six inch Persian blade, and got in the circle. We bowed. And then the duel started. Jackson attacked first. I dodged it and then attacked his leg. I knocked him down. Then we went towards an obstacle coarse to fight in. it had walls, platforms, and all kinds of objects to fight on. I got on the stairs and we started fighting again. Little did I know, he switched to a French cutlass. He jabbed, and I countered it. I moved up the stairs and onto a wooden board that was very unstable. We were fighting on it and it was bouncing he tried to sweep me off my feet, it worked. I fell onto the board, facing up. He was about to finish me, when I rolled off the board and wrapped my legs around his and pulled him down with me. We got up and fought some more. Jackson jabbed at my feet, I stepped on his wooden sword, and kicked it out of his hand. Then I jumped off a wall and went behind him and held the wooden blade at his throat. He had lost the duel.

PE was over way before we finished the duel. Kids from other classes heard us dueling and were circled around the obstacle coarse. They saw the whole thing. A lot of people were shocked to see how I won. Then they cheered. I smiled and held a hand to help Jackson up. He took my hand and I pulled him off the floor. We walked to the locker room and changed and got ready for shop class.

I had been building a jewelry box for Chloe. I sanded it, stained it, and wood burned her name on the top. I added a couple stamped wood burning flowers on it and coated it with a waterproof stain. I was finally done with is. I turned the jewelry box in to my teacher. "outstanding Logan! Keep up the good work!" she said. "Thanks Ms. Sanders." I replied.

When the bell rang I took the box to my locker. I grabbed my textbook for health class. Inside the classroom, we were split into groups. I was with Jackson and the girl that liked me. I could tell she did because she always blushed whenever I looked at her. Her name was Kate Sanders. My shop class teacher was her mother. She was a very pretty girl, but nobody wanted to ask her out because of her mom.

I was the leader of our group. We looked at the parts of a first aid kit, although we didn't pay attention. We talked about stuff out of school. "When I get outta here, I'm gonna move to Denver. I'll get a job there, but not get married. I'm going to be free to do whatever I please!" Jackson said. "well, I'm going to meet someone and follow him wherever he want to go." Kate said blushing. At that moment Jackson and I just stared at her.

Kate was three years older than me. She had a disease that made her stop growing. Her other classmates made fun of her. Eventually she got so stressed out that she went into a coma. She was in a coma for four years. She lives with her dad now here in Florida. Jackson and I are her only friends as far as we know. "well Kate, I hope you find that person someday," I said. "Thanks Logan. I think I already have," Kate replied. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Classes were boring. As the day ended, I met up with Jackson and Kate. We were talking until Charlie, the football quarterback noticed I was near him. The day was about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Charlie White, age 17, height 6'8". He was over a foot and a half taller than me. He benched 375 pounds and he was always getting on my nerves. "Hey Logan!" he said. "How's that sister of yours?" "She's just fine. Charlie." I said. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I remember her. She was so hot!" he said.

"Don't talk about my sister like that Charlie"

"Her body was so damn fine! I should have hit that while she was screwing other guys."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Her very nice figure, nice ass, and rack."

By then I was about to knock him out. "just…shut…the fuck…up Charlie!" Jackson and a kid named Riley held me back, knowing I was ready to kill him. "Oh." Charlie said smirking. "I heard that she will suck someone off for five bucks. You should ask her how much she charges for a full package." After that I snapped. I lunged at him, but Jackson and Riley had a good grip on me. Just then Kate saw what was going on and she ran over to me. "Logan. Calm down. Its ok. He's just trying to piss you off." she said. Then Charlie shoved her out of the way. I was furious now. I lunged at him again, this time breaking free of Jackson &amp; Riley's grip.

I tackled him. I punched him. He grabbed me and through me at the wall. I hit the wall, feeling no pain. I ran into him causing him to fall to the ground. I kept punching him in the face. Just then he took out an old pipe from his bag. I heard it scrape the floor. I naturally started counting.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

At four and a half he swung the pipe and I ducked. He swung it again to hit me. I wasn't ready this time. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then a loud noise. Everything went black.

I woke up in the nurse's office. "What happened?" I thought to myself. I looked around. I saw utensils for medical purposes. Then I looked out the window into the hall. The principle and the nurse were talking to someone. It was the Sheriff. There were two other guys in bulletproof vests, helmets, and other gear. They had M4 Assault Rifles. I realized that they were guarding the door to the office. I put my hand on the back of my head. There was a large gash that had two staples in holding it together. Just then, the sheriff and the nurse walked in. "Your up!" the sheriff said. "does your head hurt?" the nurse asked. "My head is fine. What happened to Charlie? And why is the SWAT team guarding the door?" I asked.

The sheriff sat next to me. "Son. It's your brother and sister," he said. "Someone went to your house and threw six packs of C4 through the window. Your brother and sister didn't know until it was too late. Thomas tried to throw the packs out of the window, but couldn't. the packs were detonated and exploded. The house collapsed". Tears filled my eyes. "And what of Chloe?" I asked. "We haven't found her. We are still looking for her in the rubble," the sheriff replied. "Chances are Logan, your sister Chloe is dead. I'm so-"

"NO!" I shouted. "I don't believe it! Your lying. Their not dead!" I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the room. By this time I was crying. The bell rang. Students filled the halls. I ran into a few students, then I shoved someone. I didn't care. I was trying to get to the exit.

"Logan!" a familiar voice said. I stopped in my tracks. I turned and saw who it was. It was Kate. She looked sad. She was the one who I had shoved to the side. She had dropped all her books, and her gift for me. A glass figure of a white tiger.

I looked at the floor. Glass was everywhere. Then I looked at her face. Her eyes filled with tears. "Kate. I'm sorry!" I said. She turned and ran away crying. She didn't even pick up her books.

I went back to running home. I left the building. The SWAT team was outside. Guarding the exits. The local police was there too. "Hey! Its him! don't let him get off the campus!" a police officer shouted. All of a sudden I had five SWAT team officers on me. I grabbed for my knife. I forgot it wasn't there. I realized I had to fight them off. They had cornered me. One dove for me and tried to restrain me. I jumped over him. Then another got his arms around me. I grabbed his head and through him over my shoulders. Another grabbed my arms and held them back. I turned around and crossed my arms. I kicked him away and he hit the other three guys.

After escaping from the SWAT team, two police officers got out their tasers. I ran in between them and they fired the tasers and I ducked. The needles went over my head and hit either officer. The officers both fell on the ground and were twitching, while being jolted with electricity. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. The officers eventually caught up with me. I ran into the city-like part of town. I kept running. An officer tackled me. "Kid! Stop running! We are trying to protect you!" he said. "Get the hell off of me!" I shouted. Then I jabbed him in the throat. He immediately got off of me and was holding his throat. Then he threw up and started coughing.

I ran into an alley, leaving the hurt officer. I hit a dead end. I turned around and saw a ladder from a fire escape. It was eight feet high. I looked at the wall. There was a brick window sill. I jumped on the opposite wall and landed on the window sill. Then I jumped and grabbed the ladder. It didn't fall down. I carefully climbed up the ladder.

After I got to the top I ran up the fire escape. I got to the roof and looked down. Police officers had the building surrounded. I ran the other way and jumped to the roof of another building that was only a few feet away. It was a five foot drop though. I landed and rolled. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. All of a sudden I saw a man in the corner of my eye. He had a hood and I couldn't see his face. He started chasing me.

I ran even faster now. Then the man threw a cord. It hit me and wrapped around my legs. I fell down and hit the roof hard. I looked up. Just then the man rolled me over with his foot. I hit the side of a wall of a roof entrance. "Ow," I said as I felt a sharp pain run through my back. I tried to get up but the man put a rope around my hands without me noticing. He knelt down and held a knife to my neck.

"Don't move kid. Or I will slice your neck," the man said with a rugged voice. I didn't recognize his voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "Someone who wont hurt you if you listen." he said. He got off me and stood me up. He put his knife in a black sheathe. He took the rope off my hands and the cord around my legs off. "Turn around," he said.

"But why? I said. "Just turn the hell around!" he shouted. I listened to him and turned around. He did a body search on me, looking for weapons. "take your shirt off kid," he said. "what!" I replied. "Do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" he asked. "Okay." I said as I took my shirt off. "why are you doing this anyway-" just then I felt something rip out of my back, between my shoulder blades. "aaahhhhhh!" I shouted in pain. A tear ran down my face. I turned around. In his hand was an oversized push-pin looking thing. "This is a microchip made by the police kid. They must have put it on you when you were unconscious." he said. I looked at it closer. How did I not notice it before?

"That was in my back? But why?" I asked. "Why would they put a microchip on me?" "They did it to keep an eye on where you were. that's why they knew where you were and how they could find you easily," he said. Then he took the chip and threw it on the ground and stepped on it, making sure to crush it.

I put my shirt back on. Then he took his hood off. There was a mask that he had on. He took it off. I saw his face. He had blue eyes. He had light brown hair that was cut short with a small, thin beard. He had a scar above his right eye. And a scar on his left cheek, running down his face.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Name's Carter." he said. "its ok! You can come out now! He's clean." just then a girl in her early 20's walked out from the roof entrance. She looked like she was about 5'9". She had all black pants on, black boots that went half way up her legs, a black hooded leather jacket with the hood down. She had blond hair that went down over her shoulders. She had sapphire eyes. She had silver hoop earrings on. And a silver necklace on that had a blue diamond on it. "Hello Logan." she said as she walked up to Carter and me. "Its nice to finally meet you." I didn't know what to say. She was the most beautiful girl a thirteen year old kid could lay his eyes on. "Nice to meet you too ma'am. But if I may ask, who are you?" I said. "my name is Kelly." she said. "ok" I replied. "So why are you here? I didn't do anything wrong. I need to get to my brother and sister! They might be dead!"

"Logan you can't go to your house. Your in danger." Carter said. "He's right. There are people looking for you," Kelly added.

"But they are my only family!" I said. "I'm sorry Logan but we have to go." Carter said. "wait a minute. We can get him over there safely Carter. He should get to say goodbye." Kelly said. They started arguing. This was my chance to slip away. I stepped back a few steps and turned and ran.

I was half a mile from my house when I saw Kelly and Carter running after me. They were jumping buildings. I was on the ground by now. I quickly slipped behind a house and ran through backyards. I went back onto the street. I ran down the street and then I saw my house. The fire department was there. Trying to put out the fire. My house had collapsed. "Chloe! Thomas!" I shouted as I ran towards the house. A firefighter saw me. "Hey there's a kid here! Don't let him get too close!" he said. Then a big guy came and tried to grab me. I broke free of his grip. I ran into the house. I went in through the living room window. I looked in the living room. There were flames everywhere. I looked at the middle of the living room. There was Thomas. He had been pinned down by a beam. "Logan. Get out of here!" he said. "No! I wont leave you!" I shouted. "Listen! You have to find Chloe and get out of here! Now." he said.

"No."

"Just do it Logan! The bottom half of my body is crushed. Go find Chloe!"

I cried. Then I ran into the kitchen. There was smoke in it but the fire wasn't in there yet. I couldn't see. "Chloe! *Cough Cough* where are you!" I got on my hands and knees. I saw her laying on the floor she was knocked out. I crawled to her. "Chloe you have to get up!" I shouted. She opened her eyes. "Logan." she said weakly. "You have to get out of here." "I'm not going to leave you!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragger her out the back door.

We were in the back yard just then someone grabbed my jacket and pulled me up. "Let me go!" I shouted. Then the person through me to the side and picked my sister up by the shoulders. I looked at her. Then I saw something. The person took out a gun. "This is for my father you bitch!" the person said. Then I heard a gunshot. Blood splattered on the ground. Chloe was killed. "No!" I said. "You bastard!" I got up and I ran over to the person. I got three feet from the figure and the person hit me across the face. I flew back five feet. I got up. Just then Kelly and Carter caught up with me they saw the figure and they took out guns. They shot their clips at the figure. The person could feel them. It flinched every time a bullet hit it. Then it ran into the darkness, wounded. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up. I was being carried in Carter's arms. He and Kelly were talking. "He just saw his brother and sister die. He isn't going to be alright." Kelly said. "He has no one else. The force should take him. He has good reflexes. We could use a guy like him." Carter said. "But he's just a kid! He could get hurt!" Kelly said worried.

I forced myself out of Carter's arms. "Who was that!" I shouted. Carter and Kelly looked at me shocked. "Logan. That was what we were trying to protect you from." Kelly said. "I don't need protection! I need to know why that thing killed my sister!" I shouted. "We will explain everything to you later. We need to get you out of here. The police are looking for you! They think you started the fire." Carter said. I agreed and we walked to an open field. Just then a stealth black hawk came down. It made little noise. We got on the helicopter and it took off. It was fairly nice inside. The interior had been custom made.

The helicopter took us to an airport where we got on a private plane. I was still shook up from what happened. Kelly made me some hot cocoa. And we talked about everything that happened. "Ok. We are taking you to a place that you will be safe." Carter said. "We haven't told you why you are here," Kelly said. "We are a secret organization called Recon Assassins. We protect the entire world from dangerous men and women that could harm the past present and future." Kelly said. " you don't know it, but all the myths of all these horrible people and time travel are real. We are working on getting time travel right, and we need your help." "Wait but why do you need my help" I said. Just then Kelly took something out of her backpack right next to her seat. It was my laptop. "We know that you are good with coding. Considering you hacked into our database." Kelly said. "Oh shit. I'm sorry. I added the codes to my game. I didn't know they were an exact match to yours." I said. "Its alright Logan." Carter said. "Your record has been cleared." "Oh. Ok," I said. "So you think I could be able to join the RA?" "Yes. You have the potential to do it." Kelly said. "If you join, we can help you avenge your brother and sister's deaths." "You will?" I asked. "Wait a minute. What's the catch? What do you want in return."

"It's simple Logan." Carter said. "You help us by killing a few people, and we'll help you." "wait a minute!" I shouted. "Nobody said anything about killing anyone!" I looked at Kelly and gave her a 'He's Joking!' kind of look. She shook her head as in telling me that he was speaking the truth. I sighed. "Okay. Ill help you." I said.

"Splendid! Your training starts in a week." carter replied.

"Ms. Rider. We are thirty minutes out from our landing zone." the pilot said on the intercom. "Thank you!" Kelly replied. "Ok. Carter get your things. Logan. Here." she said as she gave me a backpack. "What's in it?" I asked. "Everything you need." she said. "I got some things from your room that weren't destroyed. Oh! Which reminds me! Is this yours?" she handed me my knife that I lost. "where did you find it?" I asked. "I snatched it before the police took it for evidence." she replied. I thanked her and put it in my bag.

We talked about what the Recon Assassins do and what their objective is. Eventually, the plane landed. I had no idea where we were. "Welcome to RA Headquarters." Carter said. "We can't tell you exactly where we are." "I kind of figured that." I said. As we got off the plane there were guards everywhere with SCAR-H assault rifles. We went into a building and got on a train. It took us into the ground and into a huge underground city. "This is your new home Logan." Kelly said. I barely heard her. I was staring at the city in amazement. It looked like an actual city. There were skyscrapers, houses, apartments, all kinds of buildings. And there was some kind of computer projected sky all around the city. I realized it was a glass dome, that was miles beneath the earth's surface. I could see people in the city. There were men, women, and kids of all ages. I saw a giant farm in the distance that had water, and crops growing, and livestock.

When we got off the train we left the station. There was a limo waiting for us there. We got inside and the driver took us to a building in the middle of the city. We went into the building and there I met the Commander of the Recon Assassins.

"Sir. We have the boy." Carter said. The commander turned to us. He was 6'8". he had all white clothes on. He had a jacket that had a hood on it just like Kelly's except it had the RA logo on it and a few other patches. He had black hair, but you could tell he was going grey. He looked like he was about 48. "Welcome Logan." he said with a warm voice. I could tell he was very nice. "I am sorry about your brother and sister." "Thank you sir." I said. "Please. Call me Jack. I don't like being called sir." he said. "Oh." I said. "Sorry." Then Kelly walked in. "Hello Sweetheart." Jack said. Immediately my eyes went wide. "Sweetheart?" I thought. "Hi Dad." Kelly replied. "How did your mission go?" Jack said. "we succeeded. There were no problems with getting Logan here. Besides that his brother and sister are gone." she said. "He got away from us one time. And I have to say. He is very good at fighting, and he has perfect reflexes dad. We could use him on the force."

"is that so?" Jack said. "Tell me son. Will you help us if we help you?" he said looking at me. "I would be honored to join. But there's a problem. I have nowhere else to go." I replied. "Nonsense!" he said laughing. "Everyone in this city is your family. And I'm pretty sure I can make some arrangements for you to have a place to stay." "Thank you Jack." I said. "Kelly. For the time being can you keep an eye on him?" Jack said. "Of course dad. And I'm pretty sure that Trent would be ok with it." Kelly replied. "Very well." he said. He handed me a key. " this is the key to your new place. It has been furnished already. Just open the door."

"thanks Jack." I said. Kelly and I turned and walked out the door. We walked out the building and the limo was there to pick us up. We got in the limo and the driver took us to Kelly's house. It was a mansion. "Logan. Your new home is the guest house. Its right next door to mine and my husband's house. I turned and looked at the guest house. It was very nice. I walked to the door of the guest house and put the key in. I unlocked it and walked in. the inside was beautiful. It had a lot of space in it. I was amazed at how much room there was. The main door opened into a giant living room. It had white carpet and dark blue walls. There was a 60" TV and a very nice white couch. The walls were decorated with paintings, swords, daggers, and Egyptian fans crossing over a door. The kitchen was very nice. It had tile flooring with granite countertops, a stainless steel fridge, stove, and an overhanging microwave. There were twelve cabinets. Each stocked with appliances, spices, plates, glasses, bowls, etc. there were three bedrooms. They were all very nice including the master bedroom. It had a huge king size bed that had red bedding with the RA logo on it. The rest of the house was magnificent. "Thank you Kelly! I really appreciate it." I said. "Your welcome Logan. You can do whatever you want you can come to the house anytime you want. Anything on the place you can use. There is a pool in the back of the main house. You can swim there anytime you like. And you can use the sports center and the game room in the basement anytime too." she said. "You are part of the family now." I hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. "I am also somewhat of your legal guardian," she added. "Ok." I said. "Ok. Come on. Dinner is in an hour. And there's some people that I want you to meet." she said as we walked out the door. We went to the main house. Kelly walked inside, I followed. "Kids! Come down here! There's someone here I want you to meet. All at once three kids came down a large flight of stairs. All different ages. "Kids. This is Logan. He is going to be living in the guest house." Kelly said. "Hi Logan! The middle child said. "My name's Snow." she said. She was my age. She had blonde hair like Kelly's. She was very pretty. "What's up Logan." the Older kid said. He was about 16. He had blonde hair. He was a lot taller than me. "I'm Dustin." "and I'm Riley!" the youngest said. She was about three years old. "Nice to meet you all." I said.

"Kids, can you take Logan down to the game room?" Kelly said. "Sure mom. Come on Logan! Lets go!" Snow said as she grabbed my hand and almost dragged me down to the basement. Dustin followed us downstairs. Dustin and Snow played Call of Duty on an Xbox. I just watched. I then took out my knife and stared at it. I started having flashbacks about Thomas and Chloe. Why would someone kill them? What did they do? Then Snow noticed that I was distracted. She sat next to me. "We heard about what happened to your brother and sister." she said. "Our mom told us not to talk about it much." "It's ok. I'm just still a little shocked about it. They were killed yesterday. On my birthday." I said. "We also found that out and we got you a present!" Snow replied. She ran into a room that had a dog in it and took out a pure white puppy. It was a wolf pup. "Our dog Mika just had puppies. And mom thought you could have one since we need to give them homes." she said. "Thank you so much Snow!" I said. She gave me the pup. It was very soft. He looked at me and licked my face. I pet him. "What are you going to name him?" Snow asked. "I think I'll name him Scamper." I said. "that's a good name." she said.

We were called up for dinner. There I met Trent, Kelly's husband. He was very nice. We ate dinner and then I said goodbye to everyone. I then went to the guest house with Scamper. I gave him food and water. And I let him outside before he followed me up to my room. I slept in the master bedroom. Scamper jumped up on the bed and rested right next to me. We both fell asleep peacefully. I was going to like it here.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to Snow knocking at my bedroom door. "Logan! Time to get up! We have to go to school!" she said. I quickly got up and got dressed. My closed had been stocked with clothes my size. There were white silk pants, white t-shirts, and white hoodies. I put one of each on. And then I put some black shoes on. I then opened the door to see Snow and Dustin standing at the door, wearing the same thing as me. Snow had a black headband on. "Good morning!" I said. "Come on! We will be late for school!" Snow said. We ran down the stairs. I called scamper and he came right away. "Scamper can just run around the place with his brothers and sisters. He'll be fine." Dustin said. "Ok." I replied. We ran out the door and got in a car. Dustin drove us to school. Snow and I got out of the car and waved goodbye as Dustin sped off to his own school.

This school was different. It was all about training and fighting. Or at least that's what classes that Snow and I were in. we started with hand to hand combat I was very good at that. Until I got to Snow as my opponent. "I can't hit her! She's a girl!" I said. "Shade! You have to be strong! What if there was a girl that was going to kill you! You would have to hit her to neutralize her!" the coach said. "It's ok Logan. If you hit me, its for class. Ill be fine." Snow said. I agreed to it and we started our fight. We fought for half an hour. I didn't know that Snow was very agile. She was able to dodge all my hits and blocked them. I did the same with hers. When the fight ended, everyone was shocked. It had ended in a tie.

The next class was sword fighting. Like my old school we used wooden or hard plastic to practice with. I started out with a twelve inch dagger model. I fought with that. I beat all my opponents. Once again I had to fight Snow. I switched to two stiletto daggers. She chose a short sword. We bowed. I jabbed at her. She dodged it and countered attacked. She missed. I swept her legs and she fell to the ground. She then kicked dirt at my face (the fighting ring had a dirt floor). She then got up and sliced at my chest. I jumped back and then ran toward the obstacles. Snow followed me. I ran at a wall and climbed up and flipped behind her and jabbed at her back. I hit her. Then someone through a spear into the ring. "Oh shit!" I thought to myself as Snow picked up the spear. I ran in the other direction and two-stepped the wall. I climbed up the walls. When I got to the top Snow was there waiting for me. She climbed the stairs to the top of the obstacles. I stepped back on a wooden board. She threw the spear. I jumped and spun in the air. The spear went under me. I took my blade out and sliced the spear in half while I fell down and landed on my feet on the board. I broke the spear. Snow looked a little frightened now. I ran after her. There was a huge jump in the way. I did a wall run and jumped over Snow, turned around and she ran into me. I held the blade against her throat, letting her know she was defeated. I had defeated the star student.

The next couple of classes, Snow and I competed against each other. We then realized that we were both at the same level of fighting. Eventually school ended. I went to talk to Snow. "Hey. That was a good fight." I said. She wouldn't talk to me. "Snow what's wrong?" I asked. "You beat me! that's what!" she shouted. "What's so bad about that?"

"You beat me! That was bad!"

"Well sorry, but I was just doing what my instructors told me to do."

"I don't care! It wasn't fair! I was the star fighter in my group! Now everyone is all over you like you won the damn war!" she covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that.

"What war?" I asked. "I can't talk about it," she said. "lets just go home." "ok," I said. We left the building and found Dustin waiting for us. We got in the car. "so how was your day?" Dustin asked. "Logan beat me in most of the classes." Snow said. "what!" Dustin said. "Your serious!" Snow nodded. "Turns out he's a natural at fighting." she said. "that is awesome! The force could use someone like that" he said. They talked about the entire ride home. I thought about what Snow meant about a 'war'. eventually we got home. We had dinner, played games, and I went home while Snow and Dustin went to bed.

I got home. And Scamper was waiting for me. I played with him for a while. Eventually I went to my room and I was going to go to bed when I heard pebbles hitting the door of the balcony in my room. I went out there. It was Snow. "Logan can I come in?" she said, trying to be quiet. "sure. Use the back door. I'll be down in a minute." I said. I went downstairs and opened the door for Snow. "So what's up?" I said. "I owe you an apology from before Logan" she said. "Also I couldn't sleep. Can I stay in your guest room?" "Um. Sure. I Guess." I said wondering why she wanted to be of all places, here. And so she went to the guest room and I went to my room. I called Scamper and we went to sleep. But I woke up about ten minutes later when my door opened. Snow was in her pajamas. They were black with pink flowers. I sat up. "Snow? What are you doing here?" I said. She came up on the bed and crawled next to me. "it's a bit cold in there." she said as she grasped my arm and held on to it. "What about your parents? What will they say if they find out you are over here?" I said. "I told them I was coming over here. They were ok with it. I said I was going to help you with some things." she said. "Please let me stay. I don't like being alone." "But Snow. I don't want to get in trouble" I said. She then let go of my arm and grabbed my face and lightly kissed me. I was shocked. After about two minutes of her kissing me she stopped. "I love you Logan." she said. I then kissed her. Eventually I was on top of her, making out with her. We made out for about thirty minutes and we then fell asleep.

I woke up. It was Saturday. I looked at my left. Snow was still asleep. She had her head on my chest. I decided not to wake her. So I went back to sleep. I slept for another half hour. Suddenly Scamper started barking. Someone was in the house. They came up the stairs. And through the door. It was Kelly. "Hey you guys! Time to get up. You have to go to weekend training." she said. She didn't even care that Snow was there. Snow woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. "Oh. Hi mom." she said. "I see you did what I expected would happen." Kelly said. "I am not mad. I knew that it would happen." "by the way. Breakfast is ready." then Kelly left the house and went back to the main house for breakfast.

I got up and quickly showered. I got dressed. Snow was dressed. She had brought a change of clothes over. I put on a robe that she laid out for me. It was different than the others. It was black pants, a black shirt and then a black robe with no sleeves that went half way to my knees. It had two tails in the back. But it did have a hood that I didn't wear.

We went to breakfast. Dustin, Riley, Kelly, and Trent were already eating. "About time you two got here!" Trent said. "Wait a minute! You aren't mad that I slept with your daughter?" I asked. "No. We knew she liked you. And we expected it to happen." he said. "Now. Come and eat breakfast." Snow and I sat down and ate breakfast. We were both thinking about what happened last night. We knew we would have to keep it a secret. After we ate breakfast, Kelly took us all to Weekend training.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Five years later…**_

It was five years later after I had first came to the RA City. I had graduated from training two years ago. Everything was going great. My girlfriend was by far the only one who got the best score in her training. Also she was the commander's granddaughter, and my protector's daughter. I had lived with them the entire time in their guest house eventually Snow moved in with me. We had been living together for a year. It was going great. I was finally a member of the Recon Assassins. I took special ops, and Snow took city protection as her job.

I woke up. Snow was still sleeping. I carefully got up without waking her up and went to shower and get dressed. I put on my new uniform. It was black cargo pants with a black shirt. I had a white zip-up jacket that went two inches below my knees. The two tails were on the back. I put my specialized glasses on my head. I had put my mask in my pocket. I also had a few weapons I had on. I had two ulack blades, a Persian dagger, and a desert eagle that had three round bursts. I also had a few rope darts that I used, and a short sword that had the RA logo on the handle. I also had the knife that I got from my brother and sister but I put it on my dresser. I went over and kissed Snow on her forehead. Before leaving. Before I left, I fed Scamper, who was full grown now. And I let him outside. Then I got on my motorcycle that I got as a gift from Carter. I rode it to the center of the city.

Inside HQ Carter met me at the door. "About time you got up!" he said. "Let me guess, Snow kept you up all night?" "No. I got off to a late start." I said as I was getting coffee "So what's the objective today?" "We have a man who is 38 years old." Kelly said. "in 9 years he is going to finish creating a bomb that he uses the next year to destroy Moscow." "Ok." I said. "where is the subject?" "Logan. He is in Orlando" she said. I dropped my coffee as soon as Kelly said Orlando. "Orlando, Florida?" I asked? "No, Orlando, Iceland! Yes Orlando, Florida!" Carter said sarcastically. I hadn't been there in five years. The last time I was there was when my brother and sister were killed. "Alright! Lets go get this son of a bitch!" I said. The three of us went to an elevator and went down to the basement. We went to a locked gun cage. We went inside and got some things. I picked up a gun case, and opened it. It was a L115A3 AWM, it had a scope that reached 5000 meters. Had a bipod for it and I had special .448 shells made for it. It was white with blue claw marks. It was specialized to blend with any background needed. I was ready. I packed the case, I got 3 clips of rounds, and carried the case over my shoulder. "Alright lets go." I said. "Logan we don't leave until tomorrow afternoon." Carter said. "Go home and spend some time with your girl." "oh. Ok." I said. "Take the case with you though," Kelly said. "you need to be ready to leave. And if you finish this mission, you will be able to lead your own team Logan." I was excited about that. The thing I really wanted to do was lead my own team. I went up in the elevator and got on my motorcycle and rode home.

When I got home, Snow was in the shower. I put the case in a gun safe we had in the closet, I got my uniform off. I put on a shirt and shorts. I went into the bathroom and went to the shower door. I opened it. "Logan! Your back home early!" she said. I ignored her and stepped in. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. I kissed her and I started making out with her. The shower was getting my shirt wet, but I didn't care. I stopped for a second long enough for Snow to take off my shirt. I then stepped out of the shower, Snow was still kissing me. I carried her to the bed. I set her on the bed and took my shorts off.

We were making out on the bed, suddenly I realized Snow wanted more. She grabbed my hand and had placed it on her breast. I then slipped the rest of my clothes off and started to have sex with her. I slid my hard erection into her, taking away her virginity. I could tell it was hurting her, I was about to pull out. "No! Don't Pull out!" she screamed. So I kept it in. and I started sliding back and forth easily at first, after about five minutes, I was pounding her as hard as I could. "Yes Logan! Harder baby!" she screamed. After twenty minutes of hard fucking, I was about ready to blow my load. "Snow, I'm gonna cum." I said. "Blow your load inside me Logan! I want it!" she said. A minute later I blew my entire load inside her. Then Snow hit her climax and shot her juices on to my dick. I pulled out and we both fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later. Snow was still sleeping. I got up and went downstairs to make dinner. I made hamburgers. I was almost done cooking them when Snow came down. She had clothes on. "Your up." I said. "You want some food?" "Sure. Food sounds good." she replied. I finished the hamburgers and put them on a plate. We sat on the couch and watched TV while we ate. "Snow. I need to tell you something." I said. "I am leaving for a while. I have another mission to go on." "Okay, so what's so different about this one?" she asked "its in Orlando, Florida. Its my hometown." I said. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone." Snow looked confused. "Well I'll be here for you when you get back." "Snow, I want this mission to be different." I said. "When I get back I'll have one last thing to do." I got down on one knee. "I want to come home and have someone more than a girlfriend." I took something out of my pocket. It was a 18kt white gold ring with a 1.24ct diamond in it. "Snow Rider, will you marry me?" she was shocked. "Oh my God! Yes Logan! Yes!" she shouted. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. After we ate, I fed scamper, let him outside to do his business and when he came back inside Snow and I got in bed and he hopped on up and slept at the foot of the bed. I knew I would sleep well tonight.

The next morning I put my uniform on and got my weapons, including the sniper rifle. I ate breakfast, let Scamper out, kissed Snow goodbye, and got on my bike and went to the train station. There I met up with Kelly and Carter, my two partners. They were waiting at the station. Along were six other guys. They were our team. "Nice of you to show up!" Carter said. "Get distracted again?" "No I didn't get distracted Carter. I proposed to Snow." I replied. Kelly spit out her coffee. "Really!" she said. "Oh! My baby's getting married!" all the other guys congratulated me. "Alright! Lets get this mission over with. We all boarded the train that took us up to the surface. At the surface was an AC130 waiting for us. We all boarded it and we were flown to Orlando.

When we got there, we landed at an airport. There, we were taken to a hotel to stay at while we were undercover and looking for this guy. I got out of my uniform and put some regular clothes on. I put on my white jacket, jeans, a flat-bill hat, and I put different earrings in (The Spec-ops assassins had their left ears pierced and had earrings with a small feather on the end. I had both mine pierced though) my ear. I also put on some regular shoes and went for the door. "Where you going?" Kelly asked. "I have some people I need to see. And I am going to go see Thomas and Chloe's gravesites." I said. "Ok. Just don't be out too long." she replied. "k" I said as I walked out the door. We had four rooms rented out. One person would keep watch out the window while the other would _try_ to get some sleep. I walked down to the lobby. I had my car brought so I would have a way of transportation. It was a charger that had a built in sub and 32" racing tires with brakes that you can stop on a dime with. I got in the car and drove to my old house first. I got to the address. The city had a memorial there. What was left of the house was still there. Only the first floor walls were there. I walked up onto the porch. There was a sign that said 'in memory of Chloe and Thomas Shade' and below it, their story was engraved. I read it, I stopped when it said 'on July,13 2033 Chloe and Thomas were murdered by their little brother Logan Shade' my name was crossed out many times. You could barely see it. And at the bottom, there was a note written In sharpie. It said 'Logan Shade never killed his siblings. He is innocent.'. the front door was still there, but it was charred. I carefully opened it. I walked in.

After I was at the house for an hour, I got back in my car and drove to the cemetery closest to my house. It was a few miles away. I walked to where my parents had been buried. Right next to their graves were Chloe and Thomas' graves. There were flowers all over theirs. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I said. As I laid a hand on both their graves. Suddenly I heard leaves rustle. I quickly climbed up a tree and watched to see who it was. It was a woman, I didn't notice her. She laid flowers at Chloe and Thomas' graves. Then she turned around and I saw who it was. It was Kate! She had been laying flowers on their graves. It started to rain. I jumped from the tree. I ran out of the rain and in front of her car. She was checking her purse. When she looked up she gasped. She looked away for a split second. And I ran away. When she got out. She was looking around for me. I had ran into an alley. When she got back in her car and left I got in my car and I drove to her house. Turned out she had been living in the same house. I climbed up the tree that went up to her room (I had been seeing her when I was younger. I climbed the same tree). She always had her window unlocked. I opened it and climbed in. just then she came in and turned the lights on. I hid in a corner where she wouldn't see me. Then she noticed the window was open. She turned around and saw me. "Logan! She was angry. And then she started crying. "don't cry" I said. "You left me. You left me all alone for all these years." she said, still crying. "I should have never trusted you. I thought you were the boy of my dreams. I'm just a big idiot for thinking it." she was still crying. I went up to her and hugged her. She cried on my shoulder for a while.

When she stopped crying we talked about how things have changed. she got married to Charlie, who was out of prison. They got married around when I left. They had a kid already. They named him Tyler Logan White. He was already five years old.

I told her about Snow and me. I told her that we were getting married when I got back. I told her that I couldn't tell her where I had been all these years. She got mad about that. Then she invited me to have dinner with her and Charlie. "I don't think that's a good idea. Considering I'm the one who put him in prison." I said. "That reminds me! I saved something for you." she went to the closet and pulled out a trench coat. it was Thomas' trench coat that he always wore. "I saved it from the police." she said. "I think it should fit you now." I took it and put it on. It was a perfect fit. "Thank you Kate" I said. Just then Charlie walked in the door. I grabbed for my ulak blades. "What the hell is this fucker doing here Kate!" he shouted. I pulled my blades out. Kate looked at me shocked. "where did you get those?" she asked. "secret pockets in my brother's coat." I replied. "you put me in prison!" Charlie said. "And you cracked my head open." I said. "get the hell out of my house!" he took out a switchblade. He tried to stab me like driving a stake, I dodged it and threw him out the door. At this time Kate took Tyler and put him in his room.

I walked out the door, picked Charlie up and pinned him up against a tree. I was a lot stronger than him now. "What are you!" he said. "someone who benches 450, shoots 200 rounds a week, and spends hours practicing fighting. Just then he stabbed me in the stomach with his switchblade. I felt the pain. Blood started to run out of the stab wound. Then Kate came out and pulled me off him. She went up to Charlie and slapped him. "You asshole! He's my friend!" she said. "You can just get the hell out of here! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! She pushed Charlie away.

I looked at the wound. He had broken the blade and it was stuck inside. It was keeping the blood in. "Kate." I said. She didn't hear me. She was still yelling at Charlie. I walked up to Charlie and knocked him out with one punch. Kate looked at me in surprised. "Logan come in. I am a nurse at the hospital. I can help." she said. I followed her inside. She had me take my shirt off so she could see the wound. "I'm sorry Kate." I said. "No Logan, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have known he would do something like this." she pulled the knife blade out of the wound. I barely flinched. "wow you are tougher than I thought." she said. "and you have gotten a lot stronger. You are like buff." "I work out a lot." I said. "Logan, can I ask you something?" she said as she was stitching the wound up. "Sure. You can ask me anything Kate." I replied. "Did you like me at all?" she said. I thought about it for a while. "Well I did quite a bit. I mean we used to mess around as kids." I said. Kate was putting gauze over the stitches now. She blushed when she heard what I said. "I was in love with you Logan. I really was" she said. "You know, I had Tyler nine months after you left. And you and I were screwing around. Tyler might be your son. And we never did a DNA test. I was also screwing Charlie." I looked at her shocked. "your serious?!" I said. "yah." she replied. "And he does look a lot like you." "yah. He does. But I mean if he was, what am I supposed to do. You can't just tell him that his daddy left before he was born and never took care of him. If he is, I can send money for you to take care of him." "Logan its fine. I make more than enough money to raise him." "Are you sure Kate?" I asked. "Yes. Everything is fine."

I stared at her for a while. She hadn't grown much since I saw her last. Maybe a few inches, but not much. She was my best friend. I loved her like a sister, she was like that to me. Then without any warning she sat in my lap and started kissing me putting a little force behind it. "Kate! What are you doing!" I said. "I can't help it Logan! I'm in love with you! I always have been. Please don't push me away like you did before. She had unbuttoned her shirt. Her bra wasn't undone yet she had huge breasts.

Suddenly she started rubbing my groin. My dick got really hard. I couldn't help it. I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I carried her to her bed and laid her down. She undid her bra and took off her pants and underwear. I took off my pants and boxers. She started rubbing my groin. It was rock hard in two minutes. I laid her down and inserted my erected dick into her tiny pussy. "Oh my god! Its so big!" she screamed. It took fifteen minutes but I was eventually able to get all eleven inches into her tiny pussy. I started thrusting faster. "Oh my god! Don't stop Logan! I was pumping into her even faster now. I stopped and pulled out. I got on my knees and picked her up. I slammed her on my dick. She screamed in pleasure. I started thrusting her even harder. I went balls deep into a few times. After ten minutes of fucking her tiny pussy, I hit my climax. I pulled out and I blew my load all over her body. She hit her climax from being sprayed with the hot and sticky substance that she hit her climax and sprayed her juices all over onto the bed. "Damn! I forgot how much fun that was." I said as I put my clothes back on. She had passed out from the pleasure. "Lets do that again sometime." I said as I left the room and went back to the hotel. I had had a long day. I went to bed and slept the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls. Sorry i haven't been able to update Recon Assassins for a while. I have the chapters written out. I am Taking summer classes for college and i haven't had time to post them. They will come out very soon. Please leave a like or a review. I am always looking for new ideas for the story.**

**BlazeNightblade**

I woke up in the hotel room. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It said 6:30 AM. I sat up. Kelly was doing some paperwork on a desk. "Morning Logan," she said. "Morning," I replied. I got up and looked out the window. It was foggy outside. "Logan. I got a call from the commander an hour ago," she said. "We have intel on the man who killed your brother and sister." I gasped. Something in my brain just went black. "Who is he," I said. "Where is that bastard? How vulnerable is he? Why did he kill them?" I was asking questions right and left.

"Logan! You need to also focus on your objective now," Kelly said. "He is hiding in the mountains of Romania. that's all we know." I calmed down. "Ok," I said. I went back to looking out the window. I saw a family packing up their truck. They must have been checking out of the hotel. I went and took a shower and got clean clothes on. When I came out of the bathroom, Kelly was gone. There was a note on the desk. "Went into the city to gather info. Be back later. Eat," it said. Under the note was a white take-out box. In it was two slices of French toast. I ate both slices. They were cold, but still good.

I went down to the lobby. Carter was down there. "You ready?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," I said. We had two other guys with us. Carter and I got in an SUV that was waiting at the valet. Carter drove. We went to the city. He drove for a while and then stopped at the police station. "Ok logan," Carter said as he put the vehicle in park. "I know that you are wanting questions on who killed your brother and sister, but you need to keep a clear mind and focus on the objective. Once we get this guy, Kelly and I will help you avenge your siblings." "Ok. I'll focus on the objective," I said. We got out of the car and went inside the building. Immediately there were two guards who searched us. He did a full body search on me. He took my pistol, my rope darts, all my knives, and my short sword. When he found my ulack blades in my pocket he took them out. I grabbed his hand. "I think I'll keep those," I said. "I'm sorry sir, but you cannot have any weapons on you. You are the most dangerous person in this station," he said.

"Let him have those officer," a familiar voice said. I turned my head and saw who it was. It was the sheriff that talked to me in the nurses office five years ago. He was older, and looked like he was close to retiring. The guard gave me back my ulacks. He cleared us to go in. we went to a room and there, Kelly was. She was explaining information to the captain of the police. He cleared us to use the technology to find our target. It didn't take long. We had found him using traffic cams and cell phones. He was working at the Johnson Science facility in the middle of the city. "Oh shit," I said. "That building is more secure than the finest military base in the world. A fly couldn't even get in there without clearance." "You have been there?" Kelly asked. "I used to walk by that building all the time," I replied. "There are cameras everywhere." "Which is why you are going to be the first to breach the facility Logan," Carter added in. "What!?" I shouted. "Uh, Ya," he said. "This is your mission."

I agreed to breach the facility. I would be helicopter dropped at 2,000 feet above the building, where I would parachute down onto the roof. The rest was up to me. Kelly and I were escorted to the airport where a stealth black hawk was waiting for us. We got in the helicopter and inside was everything I needed. I put on my parachute and put on another backpack underneath it. In the backpack was two desert eagles that were suppressed, three flares, and my sniper rifle that was already taken apart. There were also a mini drone in there and some ammo clips. There were some energy bars in there that Kelly put in there. She knew I got hungry at times.

"Alright Shade!" the pilot said. "We are 30 seconds from the drop zone!" "Do it quick and fast," Kelly said. "And you have to come back to my baby girl." "I will Kelly," I said. She hugged me and opened the door and I got ready to jump. I counted to five. One.. Two… Three… four… five… I jumped. I was falling 32' per second. I got to the red zone. When I was 500 feet above the building. I pulled the cord. The chute opened. I glided down to the top of the facility.

10 feet above the building I cut the chute. I fell onto the roof. My feet hit the roof and I did a summersault. My heart was racing. I stood up. I was alive. Thank God! I then got to work. I found a vent. I kicked the top off. I then took the drone out and dropped it in the vent. I used a control that was attached to the bottom of it to control it. The drone went down the vent. It searched every room until I found the target. Then marked the target with an invisible marker.

I brought the drone up. I then went to the side of the building. I jumped off the roof and slid down on the glass. There was a building close enough to jump over to. I got to the fifth floor down and pushed away from the science facility. I was flying through the air and missed the ledge of the building I was going to grab onto. I was sliding down the building. I saw a window. I kicked the window in as a fell and grabbed onto the window seal. I pulled myself up and went in. Luckily there was nobody in the building. I found the stairs and went up six flights. I got to the level that the target was in. the room I was in was pitch black. I had to study the target for a while. And this is where I would wait. I took my sniper out, put it together and went into prone position.

_Three weeks later._

All I hear is silence. Nothing but pitch black, lifeless, silence. I am trying to keep still for as long as possible. I want to get up and stretch. I had been prone for three weeks straight. I was tired, hungry and impatient. I had energy bars to eat, but it wasn't enough. And then it was all about to change. I saw him.

Age: 38

Height: 5'8"

Black hair

Brown eyes

The target was in the science facility. He was working on the bomb. He had the blueprints and everything. I doubt he knew he was making the bomb for the military to use against Russia yet. I pulled my sniper up. I put a specialized shell in the chamber. It had a 60 second bomb on it. I needed to destroy the blueprints too. The bomb would take out everything in the room. It would also first kill the target by piercing his heart.

I closed the chamber. And got ready to shoot. I aimed at the target's heart. I was ready to shoot. Once he turned and looked at the blueprints I held my breath. One.. Two… Three… I heard the gun go off. It kicked back on my shoulder a bit. The bullet went through the glass of the building and hit the target. He dropped to the ground and bled out. I quickly took my sniper apart and put it back in my backpack. I then went to the roof of the building I was in. there, I lit a flare. a helicopter was there in 20 seconds. I got in the helicopter and Kelly was there. "Welcome back," she said. She had a protein shake in her hand. She gave it to me. I drank it as fast as I could. I felt like I had all my strength back.

The helicopter took off. And just then the bomb exploded. The glass in that room that the blueprints were in, shattered. The objective was done. "Lets go home," Kelly said. "Not yet," I said. "I have to say goodbye to a friend." Kelly agreed to let me go say goodbye to Kate. We went to the airport. I got off the helicopter and Carter had brought my car. I got in the driver's seat and started it up. I did a quick spin around, making the tires burn rubber.

I drove to Kate's place. I got out of the car. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Kate answered right away. She had a surprised look on her face. "Logan. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to say goodbye," I said. "I have to go back home. My work here is done." Kate started to cry a bit. "But then I won't see your for a long time," she said trying to hold back tears. I hugged her and picked her up. She kissed me. I kissed her back.

I carried her to her room. On the way we both got undressed. I laid her on the bed like last time and drove my dick into her tight little pussy. "Oh my god! So big!" she shouted. I pounded her even harder then. I was fucking her harder than ever. She was screaming with pleasure. I pulled out and then sat on the bed. She got up and started riding my dick. Her breasts bounced as she went up and down. After about an hour of her going up and down I was about to hit my climax. "Kate, I'm gonna cum," I said. She immediately got off and got on her hands and knees. I sprayed my entire load on her face. While I was spraying my load she had been fingering herself and she hit her climax. She sprayed her juices all over the floor.

She got up and went to the bathroom and got herself cleaned up. I got dressed. And I got off the bed. She came in and was dressed. She had taken a quick shower. "Thanks for that Logan. I really needed that." she said. "No problem," I said. "I wish I could stay, but I can't. I have to go back." "I understand," she said. I kissed her and walked out the door. Before I left, I set a glass white tiger on the table. I attached a note to it, with my phone number on it. I then went outside and got in my car. I drove to the airport. There, the team of RA's were there and so were Kelly and Carter. The AC17 was loaded already. I drove my car into the cargo hold. Cargo loaders strapped my car down and I got out. We all loaded the plane and it took off. We were headed home. We all talked about what we all did and what we will do when we get back. "I'm gonna marry the girl I love when I get back," I said. "We already have the wedding planned and everything," Kelly said. "I worked on it while we were looking for the target. "I'm gonna get started on finding our next target," Carter said. We all talked for hours. We eventually fell asleep. We all slept the rest of the ride home. I kept thinking if I did the right thing on leaving Kate there, but I knew I loved Snow. I was going to marry her, if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
